Distanciamiento
by Aleye
Summary: Aunque no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos, todas las situaciones por las que pasaron los unieron más de lo que lo hubiesen hecho años de vida en paz. Pero no todo fue tan bueno y la misma causa que los unió fue la que los terminó separando. KilikxXianghua. Hubicado luego de los sucesos de SC IV


Me dio pena que hubiesen tan poquitos fanfics de SC en español así que decidí que publicaría éste :) Tengo varios capítulos escritos desde hace tiempo pero lo consideraba un fanfic personal :P. Así que eso, si alguien lo lee espero le guste.

**Disclaimer: SoulCalibur y los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Namco-Bandai/Project Soul.**

* * *

**Primeros signos**

"Yo te acepté" pronunció la joven guerrera. Su voz a punto de quebrarse, sus ojos incapaces de contener por más segundos las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer su rostro.

Xianghua había aprendido sobre la vida en los años que prosiguieron el momento en que fue enviada a la búsqueda de la espada de los héroes; destacándose hermosos lugares y gente interesante. De hecho no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que conociese a quien se convertiría en una de las personas más importante de su vida.

Ella era una adolescente alegre y vivaz, pero con grandes responsabilidades y en Kilik encontró a un gran compañero con quien divertirse entrenando y con quien luchar mano a mano contra grandes enemigos.

Para su segundo encuentro ambos eran adultos prácticamente y juntos nuevamente compartieron grandes momentos, luchas asombrosas y muchas más conversaciones y situaciones agradables.

Mientras compartían Xianghua notó que él no era sólo un amigo para ella, lo que sentía por Kilik ya ni siquiera se parecía a lo que sentía por Maxi. A ambos los apreciaba más que a nadie, mas Kilik comenzó a provocar sentimientos desconocidos hasta entonces para la joven.

Xianghua deseaba pasar cada momento del día con él; verle entrenar, verle descansar, oírle meditar, oír sus historias, oír las bromas que contaba de vez en cuando y oírle hablar sobre las cosas que atormentaban su alma.

Ella deseaba ayudar a Kilik con todo su corazón y en su esfuerzo por hacerle sentir mejor se aseguró de demostrarle lo que sentía por él, pero mientras el tiempo transcurría ella podía sentir que Kilik intentaba alejarla de sí mismo, situación que le rompía el corazón y no sabía si interpretar esto como que él simplemente la estaba ignorando o si tenía que ver algo con el destino del que tanto se lamentaba el monje.

Durante las noches del último viaje que tuvieron juntos en busca de las espadas espirituales Kilik comenzó a mostrarse más y más serio y distante, cuando antes los tres amigos hubiesen compartido mirando las estrellas o hablando en torno a una fogata. Talvéz lo que más hacía falta era la presencia de Maxi, pues Xianghua no sabía cómo romper el hielo entre ella y Kilik cuando éste estaba tan distante.

Finalmente Soul Edge fue destruida y con esto la presencia de Xianghua y Kilik ya no era necesaria; obviamente el viaje de ambos no acababa con esto pues estaban lejos del imperio y Kilik aún sentía culpa y la necesidad de redimirse. Las batallas tampoco terminaron ya que las tierras estaban aún siendo atormentadas por aquellos bajo la influencia de la semilla del mal y esto no hacía más que aumentar la tensión entre los guerreros.

Hasta este momento Xianghua no sabía que los planes de Kilik de dejarla y emprender su propio camino en busca de la iluminación iban tan enserio como para renunciar a su propia felicidad; mirando hacia atrás ahora le parecía que debió haberlo previsto, sin embargo en ese entonces ella sólo pensaba en cómo podría llegar a él... cómo podía tocar su alma.

En la primera semana de viaje de vuelta a su tierra ambos salvaron a una familia que pescaba en un lago cercano Aa su aldea del ataque de un grupo de malfestados. El grupo de atacantes era grande y algunos se redirigieron hacia la aldea, donde Xianghua y Kilik los acabaron antes de que estos pudiesen tomar la vida de alguien.

Los aldeanos, agradecidos, les ofrecieron a ambos guerreros alojamiento a modo de agradecimiento. Xianghua estaba cansada y deseaba quedarse, dormir en una cama de verdad y hablar con alguien pues Kilik no le prestaba atención. Él no deseaba quedarse, pero no dijo nada y aceptó porque notó cuánto su compañera sí lo deseaba, talvéz hasta para compensar su actitud ante ella.

La joven compartió con los jóvenes de la aldea; muchos de ellos aspiraban a ser guerreros y sus conversaciones giraron en torno a las motivaciones de cada uno. Durante estas conversaciones la joven espadachín se dio cuenta de además de desear detener el mal que asolaba al mundo Kilik era su segunda motivación, ya ni su lealtad de guerrera hacia el emperador le importaba... Kilik se había convertido en su mundo y ya casi ni la miraba.

Entrada la noche, Xianghua comenzó a buscar a Kilik, quien había estado frente a ella por última vez al cenar en el hogar del líder de la aldea al atardecer. Por un momento creyó que la había dejado sola o se había molestado con ella, pero al ir donde habían salvado a la familia unos días atrás encontró algunas de sus pertenencias.

Algunas de sus ropas y el Kali-Yuga yacían bajo un árbol cercano al lago, y casi por inercia se quitó los zapatos, algunas de ropas y se adentró al agua. Tenía una temperatura agradable y se sintió bien por algunos minutos, pero el silencio, la oscuridad y el hecho de que Kilik no estaba ahí como ella creyó la hicieron sentir decepcionada. De todos modos no tenía idea sobre qué haría frente a él en esa circunstancia. Tomó aire y se sumergió completamente en el agua, abrió los ojos creyendo que era una idiotez y que no vería nada, mas pudo ver un brillo azul a pesar de la oscuridad. Intentó acercarse pero estaba lejos y a ratos no podía ver la luz, además el agua era muy profunda y no podía nadar muy bien. Se desesperó.

'¿Qué manera de nadar es esa?'

Escucho y pudo ver la luz del Dvapara-Yuga a centímetros de su rostro. Kilik la ayudó a mantener la cabeza fuera del agua mientras volvían a la orilla, luego al llegar a un punto en que pudo tocar el fondo con sus pies la cargó en sus brazos. Xianghua pudo sentir el arrepentimiento de Kilik por hacer eso y tenerla tan apegada a su cuerpo, aun así ella se acomodó en sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza entre su hombro y su rostro.

'Estoy cansada' mintió ella, pues no quería que él la soltase, y él se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino de vuelta aun teniéndola firmemente a pesar de que la altura del agua ya era adecuada para que Xianghua caminase sola.

'No quieres viajar más conmigo' pronunció débilmente la joven, apoyando una mano en el pecho de su compañero.

'¿Es eso una pregunta?' cuestionó él luego segundos después, con un tono de voz tan bajo como el que uso ella.

'Es una interpretación... que cualquiera podría hacer'

'Xianghua...' Kilik comenzó con un tono de voz que denotaba seguridad, sin embargo ella pudo sentir como el corazón del joven se había acelerado antes de hablar, así mismo ella dio un salto cuando él pronunció su nombre. '... esto no es fácil para mí. No puedo involucrarte...'

'Ya estoy involucrada' dijo conteniendo un grito 'Aunque no lo quieras ya me involucré, esta batalla no es exclusivamente tuya. No puedes sacarme de tu vida así nada más. Nada de esto es siquiera tu culpa…'

'Esto ya es difícil para mí…'

'¿Y sólo será más fácil? Quiero estar contigo y ayudarte… ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?' se soltó de los brazos de Kilik, dándole un leve empujón, y se situó frente a él. Tomó aire para hablar, pero tenía tantas cosas que decir que no supo por dónde empezar, y en su frustración sólo pudo lanzarle agua al rostro para luego salir corriendo. Más que salir del lago hizo ruido, y apenas pudo avanzar. Estaba avergonzada y furiosa, deseaba salir de ahí luego, sentía que se congelaba, quería golpear a Kilik, quería gritarle, gritar al cielo, lanzarse al suelo, llorar como si le hubiese ocurrido la más terrible de las tragedias, y ya una vez fuera del agua deseaba por sobre todo que él corriera hacia ella, la abrazara y le dijera que no se separarían nunca.

Mas no pasaba nada, lo único que podía oír era su propia respiración y ya no deseaba mirar atrás. Corrió hacía donde había dejado sus ropas, junto a las de él, y las tomó para seguir corriendo para cambiarse más adelante, si es que tenía energías para entonces, ya de verdad estaba cansada.

'Espera' Kilik la llamó, ella se giró y vio su silueta a lo lejos y el tenue brillo del Dvapara-Yuga.

La joven sintió miedo al pensar en qué podrían decirse el uno al otro así se escondió tras del árbol donde aún permanecían las cosas de Kilik, y con dificultad se puso sus pantalones. Estaba más agitada de lo que estuvo cuando corrió, y mientras intentaba ponerse la parte superior de sus ropas, sintió a Kilik del otro lado del árbol, recogiendo algo del suelo.

'Xianghua' la llamó.

'¿Sí?' Pronunció la aludida, apoyándose en el tronco, sintiendo como unas inesperadas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos... ni siquiera estaba segura del porqué de su propia reacción, y para contenerlas pensó: 'Tu corazón es fuerte, no hay porqué llorar'

'Lo siento' dijo el joven. Sus disculpas se oyeron genuinas, pero provocaron que la joven sintiera como si apenas se pudiera sostenerse en sus piernas, y que unas lágrimas corrieran temerosas por su rostro, pues era difícil decir la verdadera razón de las palabras de Kilik.

'Nunca he deseado hacerte sentir mal, eres la persona a quien más quiero' caminó hacia ella con lentitud y apoyó sus fuertes manos en los decaídos hombros de Xianghua. 'Volvamos' finalizó con una sonrisa y caminaron juntos de vuelta en silencio.

* * *

Un poco cursi, lo sé, así son mis fanfics x3

Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leer!


End file.
